


Project Rebirth

by mouthygirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid!Fic, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rebirth, toddler!bucky, toddler!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthygirl/pseuds/mouthygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you know about ‘Project Rebirth’?”<br/>Natasha Romanoff looked up at Nick Fury, brows furrowed. “It’s secret.”<br/>Fury chuckled soundlessly. He sat down in front of her and gave her an unknown file. “Maybe this will help you more, Agent Romanov.”<br/>“I don’t quite understand -“, she started to say not knowing what she was defending herself for.</p><p> </p><p>It's been more than four years since Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes died, but not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Rebirth

“What do you know about ‘Project Rebirth’?”

Natasha Romanoff looked up at Nick Fury, brows furrowed. “It’s secret.”  
Fury chuckled soundlessly. He sat down in front of her and gave her an unknown file. “Maybe this will help you more, Agent Romanoff.”  


“I don’t quite understand -“, she started to say not knowing what she was defending herself for. It made her restless, nervous even. She decided to wait for Fury’s explanation.  
“Just open it.”, he ordered, watching her intently. Natasha did as told. There were some pictures of Agents she remembered seeing once but she didn’t know where from, and one she knew exactly who he was.  


“I still don’t understand. The Winter Soldier is dead. We all saw him and St-, Captain America, dying in Dublin more than four years ago.”  
Nick Fury nodded. “That’s the given information, yes. Remember when you and Captain Rogers met Doctor Zola on the run from Hydra?”  
“He was made into a network system so that he was still alive.”, Natasha replied. Now she was interested. “But what does it have to do with their death?”  
“After Captain Steven Rogers and Seargent James Buchanan Barnes, known as the Winter Soldier, were deceased, SHIELD’s former scientists found a way to preserve the chore of their being as well as their DNA. You see, both were important assets for our work, which is part of the reason we decided to do so. This is the point in which ‘Project Rebirth’ comes to life.”, Fury stated.  


“That means?”  
“‘Project Rebirth’ worked as we hoped it would. Only a year later, we could start testing the subjects. My scientists will show you and the other Avengers the results in a few minutes. I’ll guess you figured the Agents Banner, Stark, Odinson, Barton and the Falcon were here, too.” 

Nick Fury stood up, opened the door of the debriefing room they were in and silently ordered her to follow him into the training hall.  
The other Avengers were waiting there, focussed on the other door to the gym. A group of men - scientists - walked in, followed by a screaming noise. 

She blinked, looking at the two boys - one blond, one dark-haired - standing in front of them. They seemed to be no more than four years old, the blond one seemingly distressed but otherwise silent, the dark-haired one clutching his own chest with two human arms, screaming his lungs out.  


Tony was the first to move. “Not that I particularly care, but who are you?”, he asked.  
The blond boy straightened himself, holding his small hand out. “I’m Steven Rogers, sir, but I am called Steve.” He paused, glancing at the still screeching child next to him. “And he’s my friend.”  
Natasha tried to smile at the one who claimed to be the smaller version of Captain America, kneeling down in front of him, so that they were face to face. “What is his name?”, she said to him, knowing what the answer would be.  
“His name is Bucky, Ma’am. James Buchanan Barnes, but James is a name for grown-ups so it’s Bucky.”  


The dark-haired boy was still screaming, tears flowing freely.  
Tony Stark’s voice echoed through the air. “Can somebody please shut the bloody child up?” Natasha looked at the shaking boy who apparently was the Winter Soldier - no, she told herself, Bucky - trying to work out what to do. She was an assassin, a spy, not a motherly figure. She breathed out through her nose when nobody seemed to do anything about it. She gripped the boy who tried to fight her embrace for a few seconds and started rubbing his back soothingly. He quieted down after a while, letting out little sobs and whimpers.  


She heard whispers behind her back coming from Fury’s scientists. “What?”, she snapped at them, startling the boy in her arms.  
“This is astounding. The subject Barnes was as far as we knew until now a great mistake. He was most-likely to be eliminated as his behaviour made him incapable of training, testing and interactions.”, one of them explained, trying to touch the dark-haired boy. Bucky opened the mouth to start screaming again, but Natasha took a step back from the man.  


“He is a little boy, not a subject.”, Clint argued, suddenly standing next to her. “If he really has the personality of the Winter Soldier, you must clearly know that this is some kind of PTSD from when he was brainwashed. Maybe little Bucky doesn’t remember but it might be a defence mechanism.”  
Fury intervened. “Subject Rogers is capable to do all the tests we give him.”  


Tony started laughing. “Now stop talking bullshit, why are we here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! I just have so many Bucky feels..  
> You can leave comments, if you want. I'd really like that :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, my name's missbucky.


End file.
